L'Arnaque
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: <html><head></head>L'histoire est simple: un bar, un homme, une femme, un fond de radio, deux regards qui se croisent et deux passés qui s'entrecroisent. Sur le même principe que "Deux hommes et quelques vieux souvenirs", cet OS est une tranche de vie, un dialogue entre deux personnages. Rayleigh, Shakky</html>


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Elle est venue l'envie subite, sortie des tréfonds de mon imagination, comme un besoin d'air et de renouveau ! Oui, au delà de cette phrase d'accroche totalement extravagante, j'ai vraiment eu un sursaut l'autre soir. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Rayleigh et Shakky, le fandom est assez désert sur ce point. Inconsciemment (ou consciemment mais pas au premier abord), la subite idée est venue d'une fic (en cours) de **Jude Lust**. C'est pas de la pub mais c'est tout comme :) Jude, si tu passes par là, merci pour cet éclair de génie que tu as illuminé dans mon esprit. Je te laisse apprécier cet humble historiette.

Basé sur le même principe que "Deux hommes et quelques vieux souvenirs", l'OS est une scénette de théâtre. Je le dis et je le précise, vous pouvez le lire à voix haute. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est nettement plus amusant (même si le texte n'est pas tout rose, m'enfin, là n'est pas la question!)

La scène se déroule après la pause de deux ans, c'est une sorte de bulle entre l'Arc du retour et celui des Hommes Poissons. Après lecture du titre, j'ose espérer que vous avez deviné où ça se déroule, vous n'êtes pas des idiots, je le sais. Enfin, petit avertissement : je me suis permis de broder un peu le passé de nos deux protagonistes. J'espère qu'un jour, maître Oda nous apportera des détails mais en attendant, il m'a fallut inventer un peu. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si cela vous parait incongru voir carrément impossible.

Mais trêve de blablatage inutile : les personnages sont évidemment de maître Eiichiro Oda et, pour le reste...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'Arnaque<strong>

_Une pièce sombre, un bar vide. Une femme derrière le comptoir, une cigarette, un torchon, des verres encore humides. Un néon au-dessus de bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins pleines. Assis devant le comptoir, un homme avachi le nez au-dessus d'un verre plein. Un fond de radio._

- Les nouvelles sont mitigées.

- Que veux-tu dire par "mitigées" ?

- Elles ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises.

- Ces temps-ci, les nouvelles ne sont jamais bonnes ou mauvaises, Shakky. Les nouvelles sont les nouvelles.

- Je te trouve bien sombre. Le Rayleigh que je connais est habituellement plus positif et, même s'il est vrai que les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours exceptionnelles, jamais tu n'es aussi neutre.

- Je ne suis pas neutre.

- C'est toujours plus sage que tes critiques habituelles…

- Je ne suis pas dans un bon jour, voilà tout.

_Léger silence et petit rire._

- Ça, j'avais remarqué. Tu t'inquiètes pour le petit Monkey ?

- Pas du tout !

- Ne me mens pas, Rayleigh.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je me demande juste si leur descente se passe bien.

- Tu peux faire confiance à leur navigatrice et au charpentier qui a monté leur navire. De toute façon, ils sont partis, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux.

- Justement, Shakky, justement. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Je me sens un peu lâche.

- Tu deviens gâteux.

_Regard outré._

- Je ne suis pas gâteux ! Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'une simple remarque, ne t'énerve pas. Seulement, je te trouve plus souple ces derniers temps. Le petit Monkey t'as fait rajeunir un peu.

- Tu as raison. Et en même temps, je me suis pris une grosse claque lorsque j'ai vu à quel point ce gamin ressemble à Roger. C'est impressionnant ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vieux qu'en la présence de ce chapeau de paille.

- Ce sont de bons souvenirs pourtant !

- Certains sont encore douloureux…

- Tu es plus fort que ça, Rayleigh.

_Levé de verre, liquide qui disparait au fond d'une gorge. Verre vide._

- Je peux en avoir un autre, Shakky ?

- Je ne sais pas, vu à la vitesse à laquelle tu m'as vidé celui-ci.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un vide les bouteilles, ici !

- Rayleigh, tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu es triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste !

- Ah oui pardon, tu es nostalgique.

_Bouchon qui saute dans un bruit sec, verre rempli. Silence concentré._

- Peut-être bien. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'était la nostalgie.

- Mon pauvre Rayleigh ! Ce que tu peux être idiot des fois.

- Cette insulte n'a pas sa place dans cette conversation, Shakky.

- Certes. Mais c'est pour toutes les fois où je ne te l'ai pas dite.

- J'avoue. Des fois, je mériterai bien pire.

- Comme ce fameux soir où tu es revenu après 6 mois d'absence et que tu étais ivre mort. Je me souviens très bien de ta gueule de soulard et de ta voix éraillée qui hurlait que tu avais encore soif.

- Tu as utilisé la force ce soir là…

- Oui et c'est bien la seule et unique fois où j'ai pu te maîtriser d'un simple coup sur le crâne. Tu avais dû bien forcer.

- Sans doute. Habituellement, tes pichenettes ne me font rien.

- Ne sois pas moqueur, Rayleigh. Tu sais à quel point je peux être terrible.

_Petite lampée, sourire de connivence._

- Oh oui, je le sais.

- À l'origine, nous n'étions pas vraiment amis, toi, ton capitaine et moi.

- En même temps, comment veux-tu faire ami-ami avec une pirate plus déchaînée qu'une furie ?

- Il fallait bien que je me fasse respecter.

- Respecter ? Shakky, tu menais tes hommes à coup de pieds au derrière en les privant de rhum s'ils n'exécutaient pas tes ordres à la lettre ! Désolé mais moi, j'appelle ça du chantage.

- Au moins ça marchait.

- Tu m'étonnes. Prive un pirate de rhum et il t'écoute.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça pour te faire entendre, Rayleigh.

- Oh si. Des tas de fois.

- Et bien tu vois !

- Oui mais moi, je ne le faisais pas systématiquement !

- Tu ne m'as croisé qu'une seule fois.

- Deux, Shakky. Deux fois.

- Oui et bien en une ou deux fois, tu ne peux pas juger sur ma manière de mener mes hommes.

- J'en avais suffisamment vu…

_Rire nasal, petite lampée. Haussement d'épaule, nouvelle cigarette._

- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de venir droit sur moi la première fois que tu es entré dans ce petit bar plein à craquer.

- Ça, c'est parce que je n'étais plus le second de Roger depuis longtemps, je n'étais plus pirate. Et toi non plus. C'est comme si c'était les retrouvailles de deux vieilles connaissances.

- Deux vieilles connaissances qui se sont tapé dessus deux fois par le passé.

- Une, Shakky. Une seule fois on s'est tapé dessus. La première fois, nous nous sommes simplement croisés dans un bar.

- As-tu finis de chipoter sur des détails ?!

- Les détails sont importants. Ce sont eux qui nous permettent de prendre les bonnes décisions, de faire les bons choix.

- Et quelles genres de décisions, quels genres de choix ?

- Le choix de te trouver sympathique ou pas et de te laisser filer sans égratignures.

- Le pire affront de ma vie, Rayleigh ! Surtout lorsque j'ai appris des années plus tard que ce Gold Roger qui m'avait laissé la vie sauve était devenu le "Roi des Pirates". Je me suis sentie si niaise.

- C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté la piraterie ?

_Silence. Petite lampée. Silence sur fond de radio. Petite lampée._

- Ça y a participé. Mais, tu sais Rayleigh, la vie mène son propre bateau et parfois, ça n'est pas du tout le même que celui que nous menons.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, Shakky. Je te rappelle que mon capitaine s'est livré à la Marine.

- Je sais et je me suis toujours demandé de toi ou de moi, lequel de nous deux a le plus souffert. Le second qui a vu son capitaine se faire exécuter ou le capitaine qui voit tout son équipage se faire descendre…

_Silence, regard étonné. Yeux baissés._

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu ton équipage, Shakky.

- Et si. Tous mes hommes. Abattus en pleine mer. Une seule survivante, moi. Et trois bâtiments de la Marine aux trousses. Mais parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ?

- Certainement pas. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

- J'ai dit, parlons d'autre chose !

- Dis-le-moi, Shakky.

_Soupir exaspéré. Deux verres pleins sur le comptoir._

- Ils ont canardé mon bateau. Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de sauter par-dessus bord et de me laisser enfoncer dans l'océan. C'était la nuit, ils sont passés par-dessus moi sans jamais me trouver. Je me suis sentie humiliée en tant que capitaine, à laisser en plan le navire qui a porté mes exploits, mes trésors et mes hommes. Mes hommes qui ont tous été tués sans que je puisse en sauver un seul. Je me suis vraiment sentie sale, Rayleigh, sale et indigne de vivre.

- Et pourtant, tu es toujours là.

- La Mort n'a pas voulue de moi. Elle m'a jetée ici. Je n'ai plus jamais bougé.

- Tu as ouvert ton bar, fin de l'histoire.

- En fait, l'histoire a recommencé avec ce bar.

_Petites lampées. Un verre à nouveau vide._

- Pourquoi "l'Arnaque" ?

- Pour la vie qui est injuste. Je t'en ressers un ?

- Avec plaisir, ma bonne amie.

- Ne sois pas si mielleux.

- À t'entendre, je ne devrais être rien.

- Tu es déjà vieux et intenable, c'est amplement suffisant.

_Silence. Sourires en coin._

- Pour répondre à ta question, Shakky, je crois que c'est toi qui a le plus souffert. Car moi, bien que j'ai perdu mon capitaine comme un étendard qui brûle sauvagement, je sais que mes hommes ont survécut. Du moins, certains de mes hommes.

- Franchement, ça se vaut, Rayleigh. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi abattue que lorsque je te voyais ivre mort, à boire à la santé de Roger.

- Si tu le dis… En tout cas, arnaque ou pas, ce bar est une bénédiction. Il est comme un phare, une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu veux parler pour toi ou pour le petit Monkey ?

- Je parlais en général, Shakky. Mais c'est vrai que, pour certaines personnes, la lumière du phare doit être plus intense.

- Sans doute. Absents pendant deux ans et pas un seul ne se perd en revenant, ces pirates au chapeau de paille ont vu en mon pauvre petit bar le même refuge que toi.

- Ceux qui ne le voient sont des imbéciles.

- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, tu ne trouves pas, Rayleigh ?

- Mmmmh… Si, un peu.

_Silence. Sourire sincère, verre vide. Yeux dans le vide, verre à moitié plein._

- Shakky ?...

- Oui ?

- Il sera le futur Roi des Pirates, pas vrai ?...

- Le petit Monkey ? Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Rayleigh. Tu l'as vu au marché d'esclave, tu l'as vu à Marineford, tu l'as vu s'entraîner, tu l'as vu partir, tu l'as vu revenir. Et tu as vu ses hommes d'équipage. Tu connais le One Piece, Rayleigh. Toi seul sais de quoi il faut être capable pour devenir le successeur de Roger. Alors ?

_Sourire vague. Regards qui se croisent._

- Il deviendra le Roi des Pirates. Mais sa route est encore longue et semée d'embûches.

- Tâche de ne pas mourir avant ! J'aimerai trinquer avec toi ce jour là.

- J'espère qu'il reviendra trinquer avec nous !

- Rayleigh… Il aura certainement d'autres choses à penser.

- Peut-être. Alors, je vivrai encore plus longtemps et j'attendrai qu'il revienne à Sabondy.

- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir m'occuper d'un vieux grabataire…

- C'est pourtant toi qui viens de m'interdire de mourir, Shakky.

_Rire sec. Suppression de verre vide._

- Alors j'espère que le Roi des Pirates ne se fera pas trop attendre.

- Hé, mon verre !

- C'est fini pour ce soir, Rayleigh. Tu devrais dormir à présent.

- Je n'ai aucunement sommeil. Je pourrais discuter toute la nuit.

- Va te coucher. Ça te fera réfléchir.

- Je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir, Shakky. J'ai compris une chose essentielle en voyant Luffy.

_Silence. Haussement de sourcil._

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quand notre temps est passé, il faut savoir se retirer et regarder les évènements de loin.

- C'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Assurément. C'est pour cela que tu vas me remplir un autre verre et que nous allons continuer de discuter.

- La nuit est bien avancée, Rayleigh, et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Je ferme boutique !

- Très bien, alors je vais dormir. Je peux prendre ton canapé ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu de canapé.

- Alors je peux dormir dans ton lit ?

_Jeté de torchon, rires qui fusent. Silence, regards complices._

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Rayleigh. Je te descends une couverture. Tu passeras la nuit sur la banquette du fond comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et ne fais pas cette tête là, ça ne me fais rien.

- J'aurai essayé. De toute façon, si j'ai froid cette nuit, je sais où il fait chaud.

- Ne tente même pas…

- Je suis un pirate, Shakky ! On ne peut pas retirer un trésor à un pirate lorsqu'on lui a mis sous le nez !

- Tes belles paroles ne font rien non plus, idiot !

- Tiens, encore ?

- Rayleigh ! Tu es pire qu'un gamin.

- Sans doute… Bon, elle arrive cette couverture, je ne voudrais pas mourir de froid.

_Grimace enfantine, sourire narquois._

- Et tu pourras éteindre la radio, s'il te plait ma très chère Shakky ?

_Soupir bruyant. Pénombre absolu. Fond de musique puis, silence radio._

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà, voilà. Un petit texte tout beau tout chaud comme j'aime les présenter. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu et que les quelques éléments rajoutés n'aient pas parus hem... comment dire... de trop.  
>Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)<p> 


End file.
